Change the World
by Kanta-chan
Summary: Ash finishes his journey in Hoenn. discontinued


Now y'all know that I deleted my last journey fic. Why you may ask? 'Cuz it sucked!

So, I decided to make a new fic. I'm trying once more. If I fail, I'll try, try again. (Oh great! Now I sound like some philosopher!)

By the way, I'll be using the Leafgreen/Firered games as a background for this fic. Why? Because there are already TOO MANY Ruby and Sapphire fictions out there . . . so I decided not to make one seeing that everyone has read at least ONE of those stories.

Enjoy! Happy reading! –smiles-

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. –laughter in background- Hey, that's not funny! It's so depressing! –cries-

* * *

**Change the World**

**Chapter One: The Ending of the Hoenn Saga! The Final Showdown!**

A Pokéball twirled in the air so swiftly that only a pink color was shown. In a flash of glowing white light, emerged a Young Foul Pokémon. "Combusken!" it threatened to its opponents as it landed on the floor on her feet with a 'thump'. She threw her arms up and hollered at the top of her lungs to show that she had no fear for those who challenge it. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, ran up to Combusken to help it out in the battle. It stood next to its partner with an unwavering expression.

"Pika!" it shouted firmly as its ears rose up straight into the air, indicating that it was ready for a battle.

On the opposite side of Pikachu and Combusken, was a Psychic Pokémon known as Gardevoir. Gardevoir looked at Pikachu and traced Pikachu's special ability, Static. The other Pokémon had with a ton of thick muscles, and is called a Hariyama. Both of the opposing competitors were raised well, and probably have been through many battles. Each Pokémon glared and studied who they were facing. They looked at each other and nodded slowly.

This is the Ever Grande festival of Hoenn. It was a time for trainers to prove themselves the peak of all other trainers, the master of all battles, the brain of strategies. Trainers from all over Hoenn who have collected all eight badges in this region are able to compete in this very tournament. And one of those trainers was Ash Ketchum.

Ash is a persistent fourteen-year-old boy who had a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master—even before receiving his first Pokémon. He started out his journey in Pallet Town. Though he had some rough starts at first, but he had always come through many predicaments. He made top sixteen at the Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region and top eight at the Silver Conference in the Johto region. Though he may be stubborn, he has a heart of gold. The boy had eyes and hair as dark as the night sky. He clenched his hands that had fingerless tipped gloves. His clothes consist of slate gray baggy pants, a black shirt, and a blue over jacket that had a hood with it. He also wore blue tennis shoes and carried a green backpack with a red circle on it.

Next to him, was one of his travel partners May. May is an eleven-year-old optimistic girl. She insisted to tag along with Ash after he destroyed her bike at Professor Birch's lab when she was there to receive her first Pokémon. The girl is the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman. Despite the fact that her father is a gym leader, her dream was to become the best Pokémon Coordinators of Hoenn. A Pokémon Coordinator trains Pokémon the same way a Pokémon trainer does, but they mainly focus on how effective an attack is by the way it looks and how it is used. They don't collect badges, but they accumulate beautiful ribbons that they earn from winning a contest.

May wears a tight Hoenn pride outfit that consisted of a red dress-like shirt that reached to the top of her thighs, and tight biker shorts that reached her knees. On the top of her head was a cherry colored bandanna with a big white Pokéball symbol on it. Her feet have on red and yellow running shoes that were held with black Velcro straps and on her hands, gloves were cream colored with blue fingertips. To hold the supplies she carries, she has a yellow belt-bag. The girl had deep, sapphire eyes that sparkled beautifully and sandy brown hair.

In the bleachers behind Ash and May, were Max and Brock. Max is May's . . . annoying little brother. He looks up to his father and knows a lot about Pokémon; even more than May! The little tyke decided to join May and Ash on their journey after thinking about how much fun Ash has had on his previous journeys. He doesn't have his own Pokémon yet, considering that he is only nine-years-old. The boy wears black rimmed glasses, brown colored knickers, a green vest-like shirt with a white collar, and a yellow backpack. He has black hair that had a little tint of blue in it.

Brock is the oldest one of the group. When Ash first met Brock in Pewter City, he was a tough, straightforward guy ready to take on Ash's challenge. After a while, Ash realizes who Brock was really like; a caring guy who raised his brothers and sisters. Unlike Ash who's a Pokémon trainer and May who's a Pokémon Coordinator, Brock is a Pokémon breeder. His crucial objective in life is to learn what it takes to raise Pokémon to be the very best they be capable of. He doesn't raise them to fight, though he will not back down from a fight if challenged. He already has made significant advancement toward his dream. He already knows quite a bit about Pokémon, and he has developed a technique for a special Pokémon food that's both delectable and nourishing. The teen wears baggy light brown pants, a faded green shirt, and an over shirt that was brown with orange rims. On his feet were pewter colored tennis shoes and he carried a huge blue knapsack. His hair is spiked up and is in a brown tone, while his eyes . . . well, you can't really see his eyes.

"Go May!" Max cheered to his sister.

"Yeah!" Brock added.

May gazed at the screen on the top of the stadium as her face and Ash's face appeared along with their Pokémon's images. Her opponents' faces also showed up on the display along with their Pokémon's picture as well. One of the contenders was boy known as Wally. He had lime green hair that was somewhat untidy and bright, emerald eyes. He wore a loose, button-down white long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants. Little is known about the boy, but he looked like he had strong willpower. He isn't afraid of showing off what potential he has.

The other challenger was a boy called Wilton. He too, had messy green hair, but his eyes were chocolate brown. He also wore a red running suit along with red and black jogging shoes. He was known for challenging strong trainers at Route 111 and was a top student at the Rustboro Trainer's School. His favorite strategy was to upset his opponents.

As the referee approached the center of the battle field, everyone held their breaths . . . a gentle wind blew past the arena as the audience's eyes fixed on the participators; they don't want to miss a single moment of the last battle of this year's competition.

"This is a tag battle between Wally from Petalburg City, along with his partner Wilton from Rustboro City, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town along with his partner, May from Petalburg City," an announcer stated through a microphone.

"In this battle, you may use up to for Pokémon, meaning you can substitute your current Pokémon that is on the battlefield if you desire to," a referee explained. The coffee-brown haired adjudicator raised up his hands. His left hand held a green flag, and his right hand held a red flag. He took a deep breath and shouted with compassion, "Let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack followed up with Thunderbolt on Gardevoir!" Ash said firmly making the first move. He knew that it would give him an advantage.

"This is so exciting!" Max couldn't help but to say. He loved watching Pokémon battles. "This is better than watching tapes!"

Brock chuckled. "Of course."

"Hariyama, block that mouse and slap it down!" Wilton responded not surprised that Ash made the first command. He turned to his partner and suggested, "Hey Wally, why don't you call an attack on Combusken while Hariyama will cover for you? After all, Fighting Pokémon _are_ weaker against Psychic types."

The olive green hair boy nodded at his partner and murmured, "Oh right!"

May raised her eyebrows towards Ash as her sea blue orbs moved to the left at Wally and Wilton saying, 'They are planning something!'

Ash looked at May with confusion at first, but when he saw looked over at the other side of the battlefield. Seeing that May was trying to warn him about the antagonists' plan, he gave a. "Oh . . ."

Meanwhile, Pikachu was headed straight towards Gardevoir in bullet speed. "Ka!" it shouted while running dodging Hariyama that was trying to slap it out of the way. Pikachu turned to the left. Then to the cut to the right. And it jumped into midair as it got ready for a Thunderbolt attack. "Pika-_CHU!_" Sparks of sunny yellow came out of Pikachu's little red cheeks. The electricity that flowed from the mouse's cheeks headed straight towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, dodge by jumping!" Wally reacted.

"Hariyama, take the attack!"

Wally's Pokémon obeyed and turned to evade Pikachu's attack that missed and hit Hariyama. The Fighting Pokémon cringed in pain for a few moments and shook its head. Pikachu was still in the air.

"Voo . . ." the Embrace Pokémon said in a monotonous tone as it came face to face with Pikachu in midair.

"Good! Now use Hidden Power!"

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Gardevoir closed its eyes as energy surged through it. A silver ring formed around the Pokémon . . . and then, it opened its green eyes and threw its arms outward sending the silver ring of Hidden Power towards Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed as it got hit and fell on the ground. It tried to get up, but it was weakened from the being directly hit. "Chu . . ." it shrieked determined to win the battle.

"Great! Gardevoir, finish it off with a Psychic Attack!"

The Pokémon raised its green hooded head as a purple aura surrounded itself. "Auu. . ."

"Pikachu! No!"

"Don't worry Ash, I'll help you!" May proposed. "Combusken, use a Flamethrower on Gardevoir!"

"Busk!"

"Not so fast! Hariyama, block Combusken by using Knock Off!" Wilton shouted out.

Brock, who was watching the battle carefully, noticed that something wasn't right and shouted a, "Oh no!"

Combusken took a deep breath and fired a Flamethrower towards Gardevoir. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you are, Gardevoir got hit by the red hot flame before Hariyama could block the attack. Meanwhile, when being hit, the Psychic Attack unleashed itself in a purple stream of glowing light and hit Combusken on the back.

"Com! Combusken!" it screamed with agony. It was a super effective attack. After that Hariyama got to Combusken and knocked it down with its big hands. Combusken fell on its knees and hit the ground. Trying to get up by using those chicken arms, it fell back down with swirls on its eyes. Combusken had fainted. Mixed optimisms from the audience were heard as Combusken's icon on the display board turned black with a 'DING' sound.

At the same time, Gardevoir hollered in pain as it flew past Wally and hit the wall and fell forward face down on the ground. Luckily, Gardevoir used its psychokinetic powers to prevent a damaging impact on the wall.

Wally turned towards Gardevoir. "Can you keep on going?"

Gardevoir shook its red horned head while blinking its eyes. "Auu . . ." it stated in a repetitive tone and nodded slightly while getting up. It stood straight up and gave a "Voo!" indicating that it was going to continue.

The green hair boy smiled. "That's good." He looked at his opponents with a triumphant smile.

"Grrr . . ." May grumbled with frustration. She grabbed Combusken's Pokéball and enlarged it. "Return Combusken!" she said as a narrow beam of red light came out of the center of the Pokéball. Combusken went back into the Pokéball. "You did a good job helping Pikachu out there. You ought to have a good long rest."

"Wow that was a great start of a battle! Let's see what May will choose next!" the announcer said with enthusiasm.

The girl observed the battle with her azure eyes and thought for a moment. _'Hmm, Pikachu over there is pretty worn out by dodging by now. I better use . . .' _She reached into her belt bag and maximized her Pokéball. "I choose you! Beautifly!"

From her gloved hands into the air, the Pokéball spun around and around until it opened up to a Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly spread out its wings as sparkles surrounded it. It was a magnificent appearance. "Beau!"

"May decided to choose Beautifly!" the anchor added as Beautifly's picture appear on the huge screen under Combusken's darkened icon.

Wally studied what May had sent out and whispered to Winton, "Better be careful. That Beautifly probably has one strong Gust Attack that can annihilate your Pokémon."

His partner nodded. "Right."

Ash saw this as a chance to attack Gardevoir. "Pikachu! Can you get up?"

Pikachu jumped up and chimed assuring that it is 'okay'.

"Good, get Gardevoir with your most powerful attack—Thunder!"

Pikachu rushed towards Gardevoir once more when it was caught off guard. "Pika," the mouse charged itself. "**CHU!**" A thick yellow jagged beam of lightning surged through the air striking Gardervoir.

"Direct hit! Yes!" Ash cheered.

The Psychic Pokémon screamed and hit the wall once more. Though this time, the collision was more injurious. "Aauu!" Gardevoir gave out as it slid down the wall and fainted.

More feelings and shouts from the audience were heard once more. The announcer was too stunned to say anything. Gardevoir's representation on the he display turned pitch black. Wally quickly returned his Pokémon and sent out another one. "I choose Roselia!" he shouted tossing out the red and white ball into the air that contained his next Pokémon.

Emerging from the Pokéball was a Thorn Pokémon. It had two roses on each hand; one was red, and the other was blue. "Brr . . ." it chanted.

May groaned when she saw that the next opponent was a Roselia. She doesn't despise them, yet they remind her of her rival. "Well, at least I have the advantage at the moment," she muttered to herself.

"Hmm?" Ash asked looking at May.

"Uh nothing!" she said quickly, embarrassed.

"Wally had chosen Roselia! Let's see what is going to happen next . . ." the announcer once more said.

"Beautifly, launch a Gust Attack on Hariyama," May ordered.

"Pikachu, you use Iron Tail on Roselia!" Ash commanded, adding on to May's plan of defeating the opponents and winning.

"Hariyama, use Focus Punch on Pikachu!"

"Roselia, Petal Dance, follow up with Solar Beam on Beautifly!"

The attacks were all jumbled up that a dust cloud formed. Dirt from the combat zone flew to the battlers causing them to cough. "I can't see anything! What's going on?" they all coughed simultaneously.

Leaves and flower petals scattered everywhere and charged towards Beautifly, knocking it down. Hariyama lunged to Pikachu and gave a strong Focus Punch. "Hariyama!" it shouted knocking the mouse to its partner. Pikachu flew between Beautifly and the Solar Beam Attack from Roselia, causing it to be the target of the attack. The Mouse Pokémon run into the bright beam of solar energy and was sent flying higher and out of the dust cloud.

"Pika! Chu!" the brown eye Pokémon shouted with exhaustion as the Pokémon smashed into the ground by Ash, weakened. Swirls were on Pikachu's eyes as his icon as well, darkened on the screen. From the audience, everyone oohed and ahhed from the action that just occurred. The cloud finally cleared revealing that Beautifly was hurt, Pikachu was down, and the other two Pokémon were just fine.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted picking up his tiny buddy. "I'm proud that you tried your hardest. You need some rest okay?" he called for Max to hold Pikachu for him. "Max, could you watch Pikachu for me?"

"Sure Ash," Max replied running to pick up Pikachu and running back to the bleachers.

"Cha . . ." the mouse squealed while frowning with disappointment in itself.

"Don't feel bad Pikachu. You did your best right?"

"Chu . . ."

At that time, Ash reached on his belt to pull out his next Pokémon. "I choose you! Grovyle!" the black hair boy flung the ball above ground and came out Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Ash's Grovyle took out a twig and put it in its mouth like it usually does.

"Grove!" it smirked.

"Hariyama, return! Go Camerupt!" Wilton recalled his fighting Pokémon and sent out his Fire Pokémon.

"Camp!"

"Aw man! Both of our Pokémon are weak against it," May whined.

"Type doesn't matter; it's the experience that a Pokémon has that counts," Ash assured.

"Camerupt, use Earth—!" Wilton was cut off when a bomb hit the ground causing the debris of dust and dirt into the air. The contestants coughed and choked while trying to see what was going on. Above cloud was a Meowth shaped balloon.

"Folks, we seem to have been interrupted by a flying object shaped like a Meowth with people inside," an announcer stated. The crowed booed as Team Rocket came closer saying their motto.

"Prepare for trouble and don't make a fit," Jessie, a long red-headed lady said. She is one out of the Team Rocket trio. She's very vain and thinks that she is the most beautiful person in the world. She hates it when something is wrong with her very long hair.

"And make it double while your at it," James, a short blue haired man added. James the exact opposite of Jessie since he's not very vain like her. Though he is a member of Team Rocket, his true goal in his heart is to be a Pokémon Master.

The two people began chanting their motto for the umpteenth time.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Wobbuf—!" a blue patience Pokémon shouted as it got stomped by Meowth.

"Meowth that's right!" a small cat said pushing Wobbuffet down.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, May, Max, and Brock shouted towards the hot-air balloon.

"What do you want?" the black haired trainer asked gritting his teeth.

"My my, you never understand do you? We're here for Pikachu," Jessie sneered.

"Team Rocket?" Wilton and Wally asked with confusion. "Who are they?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth hung their heads. "The shame!"

Ash just shrugged while putting his arms up saying 'Why me?' and gave an exasperated sigh. "Grovyle, just use Bullet Seed on them."

Meowth shot her head up. "Not so fast!" He got out a controller and pressed a red button on it. A fat red hand came out from under the balloon basket and smacked away the seeds. Then, it snatched Pikachu from Max's grip.

"Hey!" Max shrieked.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash supplicated, reaching to try to grab his best friend back.

Wally looked at Wilton. "I still don't know who they are, but since they butted into our battle and stole a Pokémon, so they must be up to no good."

Winton bobbed his head. "Right, let's help get rid of them."

"Beautifly, help Pikachu by using Silver Wind on that hand!" May said.

"_Beau_!" the butterfly Pokémon screeched launching two twisters of Silver Wind at the large hand.

"Camerupt, help by using Ember!"

"Roselia, after Pikachu is released, use Solar Beam!"

Jessie mussed her hair. "No!" she groaned. "You're a Pokémon, so get in there and battle!" she shrieked grabbing Meowth and tossing him out of the balloon.

"Hey wait a _minute_!" Meowth complained while falling. "Aahh!" Beautifly and Camerupt's attacks both hit Meowth, sending him flying high into the air. "Look's like I'm blasting all alone!" A 'ding!' was heard as he was sent far into the sky.

James put his hand on the top of his eyes and gave a whistle that sounded like a missile falling. "That's one strong attack."

Jessie growled as the balloon got knocked over by another attack. Jessie and James looked down and saw that Pikachu was released. "Uh oh . . ."

Ash ran into the middle of the battle field and caught Pikachu. "Alright! You're back!" He hugged his yellow buddy and gave a malevolent look at Jessie and James who were panicking. "Ready to finish it off Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Wally looked at Roselia, cuing it to use Solar Beam. "Brr!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!" he tossed Pikachu into the air. A jagged yellow light pierced through the air as a Solar Beam circled around it. Ash looked at Wally who gave a thumbs up. A huge massive explosion was heard as the attacks hit the balloon.

"Zer BLOOSH!"

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they screamed as their voices grew fainter as they got higher in the sky. Another 'ding!' was heard.

The crowd got louder as they chatted and talked about what happened. "Sorry about that folks," the anchor cleared his throat. "Seems like we had some interruptions, but now that it's over, let's get focused back into the battle." The crowd cheered.

* * *

When things finally settled down, everyone in the battle field went back into their positions and Pikachu sat on the bleachers. "The battle may now resume between Ash's Grovyle, May's Beautifly, and Wally's Roselia, Wilton's Camerupt," the referee stated, pointing at each person and Pokémon. "Begin!" 

"Camerupt, use Earthquake!"

"Beautifly, Gust!"

"Grovyle jump!"

"Roselia, Sleep Powder!"

The ground shook as Grovyle fortunately wasn't hit. A Gust blew back the Sleep Powder at Roselia. Luckily, it doesn't affect the Thorn Pokémon. However, Camerupt got woozy and fell asleep.

"Zzz . . . Camp . . ." it snored while a bubble formed around its nose. It got bigger as it exhaled and smaller when Camerupt inhaled.

"Uh oh! Looks like Wilton's Pokémon decided to take a nap," the announcer joked as the audience laughed.

Wilton sweat-dropped and shook his fist. "Hey! You can't just fall asleep in a battle! Wake! **Wake**!"

Wally sighed. "I don't think it would wake." He slouched over.

Wilton jumped up and down shouting towards his Pokémon. Realizing that his green haired friend was right, he exhaled noisily and returned Camerupt. "Returned," he said saddened.

May giggled as Ash smiled with amusement. "Hey! It isn't that funny is it!" Wilton complained with embarrassment. He mumbled a swear as he reached out and sent Hariyama back into the battle. "Go Hariyama." A flash of colorless light came out of the Pokéball emerging Hariyama.

"Hari!"

"Beautifly, String Shot!" May commanded quickly. A sting of beautiful silk came charging in at Hariyama, wrapping it into a cocoon looking object and tying it up.

"Gaah! NO way!" Wilton shouted.

"Okay Beautifly, let it go!" Beautifly spun the strings around, loosening Hariyama. The Fighting Pokémon got so dizzy, that it fainted all of a sudden.

"Hariyama!" it cried dizzily. Wilton frowned and returned his Pokémon and resent the sleeping Camerupt out. "Go." Two streams of tears came down Wilton's eyes. "Oh why does this have to happen to me?" he whined.

Wally sweat-dropped seeing how frustrated his partner was and sighed, "Oh boy." He shook his green head and pointed at Roselia. "Roselia, it's time for us to take over the battle. Use Stun Spore at Beautifly and Grovyle!"

"Grovyle, be careful of this next attack!" Ash warned.

"Beautifly, blow it back with Gust!"

"That's not going to happen again! Roselia, jump and aim Stun Spore at Beautifly before it can use Gust!"

Beautifly spread out its wings as it flapped them furiously at Roselia. The Thorn Pokémon might have been too late to aim its attack, but the Gust blew so hard that it woke Camerupt up. The heavy winds also knocked Roselia over.

"Camerupt . . ." it moaned getting up from its slumber. The Pokémon yawned and stretched itself while smacking its lips.

"Alright! You're finally awake!" Wilton exclaimed finally encouraged.

"May!" Ash yelled.

"What? I was just trying to stop Roselia!" May retorted.

"Well you didn't have to wake up Camerupt too! Now _both_ of our Pokémon are in trouble!"

"You don't have to rub it in! I know that for a fact you know!" May folded her arms and turned her face away from Ash. He growled at her.

"If you knew, why did you even tell Beautifly to use Gust hmm?"

"Uh oh, looks like Ash and May are having a disagreement!" the announcer notified.

Brock and Max gloomed. "Not again!" they cried out, remembering what happened the last time Ash and May had a disagreement.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" Wilton commanded seeing that this was his advantage. Camerupt took in a deep breath and let out its attack. A red hot flame came out of Camerupt's mouth as if someone opened a hose that had flames in it. May and Ash were unaware that this was happening. Beautifly and Grovyle were trying to dodge the flames, only getting themselves burned.

"Well, for your information Ash, I was _only trying to help_!" May paused. "If you think you are so good, then so be it! Humph!"

"Whatever!" Ash shouted as he muttered, "Girls . . ."

The both of them turned back into the battle and gasped. Grovyle jumped into the air, only knocking Beautifly over. Since the two of them were burned from Camerupt's flames, they flinched. After that, the two Pokémon began to quarrel.

"Grove! Grovyle!" Grovyle shouted saying 'Get out of my way!'

"Beati! Fly Beaut ti fly! Beautifly fly!" Beautifly snapped back declaring, '_Your_ way? You were in _my_ way!'

It was Wilton and Wally's turn to be amused as they shook their heads. Ash and May began to panic.

"Beautifly, stop arguing and use Silver Wind!"

"Grovyle, you quit squabbling and use Bullet Seed!"

Grovyle and Beautifly ignored their trainers and continued to fight. The two adolescents moaned. "Now what . . .?" they said to no one.

"Roselia, finish the battle with Solar Beam," Wally said.

"Camerupt you too. Give them another Flamethrower," Wilton added.

Camerupt took in a deep breath while Roselia was gathering up solar energy.

Ash and May began panicking even more. They both started to scream their Pokémon's names, but still, Grovyle and Beautifly continued to bicker.

Wally beamed as he said, "Go on Roselia, launch your attack!"

"You too Camerupt!"

"Brr!"

"Camerupt!"

The two opposing Pokémon opened their attacks and they headed straight towards Ash and May's Pokémon. A stream of solar energy and red hot flames emerged together into one great attack and . . . the attack hit Grovyle and Beautifly.

"Beautifly!"

"Grov!"

The two of them went flying into the air and smashed on the hard ground floor. Beautifly fainted as Grovyle tried to get up.

"Oh no! Beautifly!" May screamed as she returned her weakened Pokémon. Her face on the huge screen faded, designating that she was no longer able to participate in the battle. "Ash," she paused. "Good luck." She walked back to the bleachers to where Max, Brock, and Pikachu were sitting.

"Thanks," he mumbled, moving his eyes from May to Grovyle. "Grovyle, can you continue?"

Grovyle flinched a bit, but it shook its head saying 'yes'.

"Okay, use Leaf Blade on Roselia!"

Grovyle's arms lit up with a light green color and it charged towards the Thorn Pokémon.

"Camerupt, stop it with a gigantic Earthquake!"

Camerupt raised its two front legs and stomped on the ground. Grovyle stopped in its tracked as it closed its eyes and drew back. "Grov!" it shouted with pain as the magnitude from the earthquake affected it. "Grovyle!"

"Good, it stopped its attack," Wilton encouraged.

"Thanks," Wally told his partner.

"No problem."

Ash grunted with his fist clenched. He was getting very frustrated. Taking off his hat and ruffling his hair, he told Grovyle, "Do you want to continue the battle? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Stubborn like his trainer, Grovyle shook his head 'no'. It wanted to continue and finish the battle.

Ash put his hat back on his head and smacked his lips. "Okay. Give it all you got! Use Giga Drain to restore your energy!"

"Roselia, give it a Grass Whistle to put it to sleep!" Wally countered.

"Oh no!"

Roselia took in a breath and sag out a squeaky tune. "Zeeer dee der der!"

As Grovyle raised its arms to use Giga Drain, he stopped and lowered them. His eyes were getting droopy as it yawned and fell asleep. Ash threw his arms up in horror. "This can't be happening . . ." He was losing the battle.

"Camerupt, Fire Blast!"

Ash shut his eyes, knowing that the battle will end here. A person shaped flame was initiated at Grovyle who was sleeping peacefully on the floor, snoring. The blazes stroked at Grovyle, sending it soaring into the air, and then causing it to fall with a huge slam with dust and dirt to fly out of its direction. After that, there was silence. Everyone watched carefully to see what happens.

Ash slowly opened his eyes . . . and saw that Grovyle woke up already! The Grass Pokémon slowly brought itself off from the ground. "Yeah! Alright!"

"What! I thought the battle would end right now!" Wilton screamed with shock. The audience began chatting away as the announcer said something about how remarkable it was.

"Grov!" Grovyle regain some energy after resting for a few moments. But unfortunately, the Pokémon was burned seriously from a direct flame attack (and slamming the ground with huge impact) so it winced in pain and fell back on the floor. Grovyle had fainted.

Ash couldn't believe it. He had lost the battle. He didn't win.

The referee raised the green flag. "Grovyle is unable to battle! This final match of the season goes to Wally and his partner Wilton!" The crowd went wild.

"Congratulations to Wally from Petalburg City and Wilton from Rustboro City! They will be crowned this year's winner tonight at the final ceremony!"

Tightening his hand he reached his arms out holding a Pokéball. "Grovyle return!" His lowered his eyes holding back tears.

Brock, and May, all ran up to comfort Ash. "Ash," they both said sympathetically. Max didn't know if he should insult and tease Ash or feel sorry for him.

"Pikachu . . ."

Ash smiled and looked up at his friends solemnly. "It's okay guys . . ." he looked at Wally who was screaming all over the camera.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Wanda, Aunt Carol, Uncle Rick, Mitch! Guess what! I actually won this year's tournament! I know you guys all miss me, but you also should be proud! This is my friend, Wilton!" He grabbed his buddy to the camera.

"Oof!" Wilton said as Wally grabbed him.

"Say hi to my folks and friends will ya?"

"Hi," Wilton said meekly to the camera.

"Don't be shy . . ."

Ash smiled and walked towards Wally. "Congratulations. You beat me." He extended his arm.

Wall grinned widely. "Aw gee! Thanks! You were awesome opponent!" He grabbed Ash's hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you!"

Ash turned to his friends and sighed. "Well guys, why don't we get ready for the final ceremony?" They all nodded in agreement and walked off the battlefield.

* * *

Wow, that took forever. I had to edit this chapter so many times. . . . Anyways, I know it was boring. Aren't all intros slow? -innocent smile- 

Well, thanks for reading the rewritten version of this story! Now if you will review I'll be even happier. :D


End file.
